Summer of Love
by BTWNTHELINES
Summary: The first full moon of the summer solstice marks the most heightened state of a vampire's powers and the beginning of the mating season for pure-bloods. Kaname has taken the necessary precautions to distance himself from Yuuki to protect her from his primal urges. Will her curiosity get the best of her?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.**

 **Rated M: Sexual Themes**

 **Author Note: This is just a little story I wrote a while back that I decided to publish. It's a one-shot with lemon. This is strictly a Kaname and Yuuki pairing so…no Zero. Lol Sorry. Review and Enjoy. If you like this and want me to post a few of my other neglected one-shots let me know. Have a good day.**

* * *

Kaname clenched his fists into his shirt as he struggled to endure another wave of sensations quietly. Not all of it was unpleasant. Sometimes his body would quake with pleasure and he would dismiss himself before his fellow night class students could smell his arousal. Most of the time it was the pain that kept him immobilized and left him feeling unusually weak. He was not unaware of what all his symptoms meant—but the others were. He desperately wanted to keep it that way.

Takuma watched his closest friend with a studied gaze. The book he was normally reading during class was closed and left abandoned on the classroom table. He was sitting in his usual throne chair over on the farthest side of the room just beneath the huge glass windows. If he hadn't grown up with the pure-blood, it would have been admittedly harder to distinguish that Kaname was in a lot of pain. His emerald green eyes shifted up to the dark night sky. Illuminating them with a shimmering shower of moonlight high up in the heavens was the moon. It had finally entered its current phase and it was quite a fine night to examine the beautiful waxing gibbous moon. His eyes squinted in realization of what that meant. They were already within the period of the summer solstice, which was an especially taxing season for a pure-blood vampire. During this period their most primal instincts would surface, making it inevitably harder for them to exercise self-control, which Kaname was acutely known for. About every half a century or so, the calendar would line up to produce a full moon within the summer solstice. When that happened, they called it the summer of love. Upon the day of the full moon, it is said that most pure-blood children are conceived. He had read that it was nearly impossible to cure one's symptoms and a pure-blood was to either be put into strict isolation or succumb to their most basic instincts and rut under the cool embrace of the night with their intended mates. If one didn't have a mate, then isolation was key. Vampires took mating very seriously solely because once a mate was selected, then they mate for life. A normal full moon was especially effective at increasing a vampire's powers and strengthening their thirst. However, this particular full moon only affected pure-blood vampires, and their already vast spectrum of powers would ultimately be left untamed and unrestrained.

"Kuran, are you doing all right? You seem a little ill." Yagari Toga spoke in his rich deep voice as he eyed the pure-blood before him. He had watched the blond-haired boy with the unusually striking green eyes gaze worriedly at the moon and it occurred to him that he had read about this situation sometime during his training years ago. Once the moon became full, the original ancient vampires would enter into a period that the lesser vampires called the summer of love. It had been hundreds on centuries since anything chaotic had happened within the pure-blood race because every generation made sure that upon the year that it fell on, they would be paired off with their intended. The lesser vampires would be spared of the sheer disaster that would have occurred if they had not. He wasn't aware that Kaname Kuran was without an intended mate, but he was not surprised.

Kaname had his eyes shut and his hands trembled lightly as he rested them on the handle of his armrest.

"I apologize for being a disturbance in your classroom. I am afraid I will have to ask for permission to be dismissed." He responded coolly before he opened his eyes to pierce the hunter with his vermilion gaze.

"This is the fourth time this week that you have had to leave class early Kuran"

Kaname gave him a passive look. Yagari didn't need to be a vampire to know that he was being issued a warning. He studied Kaname with disdain. As little as he cared for the vampire, he was still incredibly powerful and his actions had a strong effect on the other young ones who followed him.

"You are dismissed then" He nodded before he regained the class's attention and returned to his lesson. As soon as he was dismissed Kaname disappeared out of sight.  
"Kaname-sempai!" Aido wailed as he eyed the vacant chair the king had occupied just a few moments ago.

"What's gotten into him lately?" Ruka mumbled, mainly to herself, as she too let her gaze fall to where he once sat. Even Akatsuki, who was normally nonchalant and reserved, gave Ichijo a suspicious look over, searching the bright boy for any clues for what could have come over their poised and perfect leader.

"The rest of you are not exempt from this discussion. Pay attention!" Yagari barked as he slammed his textbook against his desk in aggravation. They all gave him annoyed glances, which he ignored, before they obediently returned their attention back to their lesson.

* * *

"Oh Kaname, what have I done to be blessed with your presence today?" Headmaster Cross exclaimed joyfully as he shimmied around his office, pushing papers off his armchairs to make space from Kaname to sit. Kaname had suddenly appeared in his office and by the looks of his posture he wasn't fairing all too well. He blinked out of surprise. He didn't think he'd ever seen the young vampire look as unnerved as he did at that moment.

"I can't stay long. My time is running out." He rasped when he rejected the older man's offer.

"What's going on Kaname-kun?"

"Two nights from now will be the love moon." Kaname responded as his nails dug deep into the fabric of the armchair in front of him. His blood felt as if it were boiling. It rushed through his body in a frenzied furry, and he was finding that his will was slowly becoming more and more submissive with each passing moment.

"Ah, yes! I don't know why I was foolish enough to think that this year's full moon wouldn't affect you."

"So then you understand how important it is to make sure that Yuuki is **nowhere** near to the Moon Dorm until my side effects pass." He panted out. His body was succumbing quickly. He could hear his inner demons whispering amongst themselves in the back of his mind. He could smell her. Her scent was everywhere and he could not ignore its magnetic pull.

"I will indeed try Kaname. She's a very headstrong girl, that daughter of mine. I can't promise that when she realizes your absence, she won't try to seek you out. Despite the fact that she is currently human, she is indeed your intended mate. I have never heard of a pure-blood intentionally rejecting the urges they endure for their mate on a lover's moon. Can it even be done? And even if it can, is it a wise thing to do?" He questioned nervously as he took a long sip of his tea and sank deep into his chair.

"I will not acknowledge her as my intended without her own conscious agreement of what that entails. She is not in the original state she was in when she was born a pure-blood. Her body may be too weak to withstand the aggression of my…lust. And though I am not certain that is true, I do not intend to find out." His fangs quivered relentlessly as he spoke and though he was well accustomed with his thirst, it was clear that what he was experiencing was out of this world.

"I have always respected you and the choices you make. This will not be an exception." Kaien responded gravely. He picked up a small picture frame off the floor and placed it back where it belonged on his desk. It was a picture of him, Kaname, and Yuuki when they were all considerably younger than they were now.

"She was five years old when I took this picture. Do you remember Kaname? That was the first time she spoke. I was hoping her first words would be daddy but instead she said—"

"—Kaname. I believe her first words since _that_ night was my name." Kaname interrupted. He remembered the day clearly. Cross had tricked him into rushing to his home under false pretenses that Yuuki was hurt. Just when he was about to leave the eclectic man ushered him over, rather excitedly, to admire Yuuki's adorableness. It was the first time she tried to dress herself, by herself. And she had done so—albeit unsuccessfully. She looked so cute swallowed up in all her clothes that he couldn't help but laugh at how silly she looked. She was so innocent back then, so pure. She was blossoming into quite a charming young woman and his inner beast was ever aware of her progression.

"I will send Ichijo to update you on my status while I'm in isolation. I will remain there until all my symptoms pass…I am indebted to you." He cried out weakly as his body erupted into another wave of pleasure.

"Is there any other way I can assist you through this delicate period Kaname?" It was hard to watch his friend endure this pain…or ecstasy. He couldn't be certain which.

"You're already helping me enough" Kaname breathed out. He was past his limit, the tingling beneath his flesh had built up so rapidly within the course of their twenty-minute conversation that it was hardly bearable. He couldn't recall the last time he was in so much pain. He would endure it all for her. He would call upon all his strength to be whatever he needed to be when she was involved. Headmaster Cross simply nodded his head as he watched his friend leave. He would do his best to not let him down, despite how skeptical he felt. Whether Yuuki was aware of it or not, she was indeed Kaname's intended mate. There was no point in denying it. And no matter how hard Kaname tried to put distance between the two, he was certain that fate would bring them back together. He could only hope for Yuuki's sake that if that happened, she would be ready for what she would have to face.

* * *

"Stay Back. You are not permitted to cross any further!" Yuuki cried out as she struggled to keep the day class girls at a safe distance away from the beautiful night class students.

"Good Evening, beautiful ladies" Aido cooed as he blew kisses to some of his adoring fans.

"Don't be rude, Akatsuki. Address them properly when they speak to you." Aido joked after Akatsuki ignored one of the girls who wished him a good day.

Yuuki inspected the gang as usual and realized immediately that Kaname wasn't among them.

"Looking for your boyfriend?" Zero asked coldly as he rolled his eyes and shoved a few desperate girls trying to cross the boundaries aside.

"He's not my boyfriend" She corrected him nervously. He wasn't fooled by the blush on her face.

"Yea, whatever"

Ichijo walked up to Yuuki and gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks for all your hard work, Yuuki."

"You don't need to thank me Ichijo-san. It's my duty as a member of the disciplinary committee" She chirped.

"Where is Kaname-sempai?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, um…Kaname isn't feeling all too well. Tomorrow is a full moon so it's probably best that he stays in." He replied sheepishly as he scratched his unkempt blond hair.

She was going to ask him why but Ruka stormed over and dragged him away at the mention of Kaname's name.

She shrugged it off as she hurried off to class and took her usual seat next to Yori.

* * *

"You seem lost in thought today again, Yuuki." Yori stated rather matter-of-factly as she scribbled her lecture notes into her notebook.

"Well Kaname didn't join the rest of the Night students on their way to classes **again** today. I wonder if he's doing ok…" She mumbled as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Maybe you should pay him a get-well-soon visit." Yori offered as she collected her books and began to prepare to leave class since they were dismissed,

"I don't know. Ichijo was acting really weird when he mentioned that Kaname was sick yesterday"

"He cares about you, doesn't he? I'm sure five minutes wouldn't hurt. But it's up to you." Yuuki waved her friend goodbye as she allowed her wisdom to sink in. _Yea, a few moments couldn't hurt right_.

She hurried on back to the main building so that she could ask the Headmaster for his help.

"Headmaster Kaien. Can I ask you a favor?" She asked sweetly as she fiddled with the black shirt of her day class uniform.

"Of course Yuuki! You know you can ask me for anything. Anything at all. And I thought we agreed that you were going to call me daddy from now on remember?" He asked slyly as he rounded his desk to try to swallow her up in a bear hug. She dodged his attempted embrace with ease and took a few steps back.

"Can you teach me how to make chicken noodle soup?" She ignored him and his dramatic antics as he fake wailed about how she didn't love him.

"Are you sick Yuuki? Why do you need to know how to make soup?" He inquired in all seriousness as he gently placed the back of his hand on her temple.

"It's not me who is sick. Kaname-sempai is the one who is sick" She corrected as she walked to the kitchen in search of his cookbook.

"Well I'm sorry sweetie, I'm actually on my way to an important meeting right now. But I need you to make me a very important promise."

"Sure headmaster, what's going on?" She inquired curiously at his unusually serious tone. Something had to be important enough for him to drop his joyful demeanor.

"I'm sorry Yuuki but I forbid you from seeing Kaname for a while. Promise me tonight you will go **nowhere** near the Moon Dorm. Please Yuuki. You absolutely **cannot** go within the perimeter!" Kaien ushered urgently as he placed both of his soft hands on either side of her small shoulders.

"I-I don't understand" She stuttered back. _Why aren't I allowed near the Moon Dorm?_

"How am I supposed to perform my duties as a Guardian if I can't be near the Moon Dorm."

"Um, that's the point Yuuki. You are suspended from being a member of the disciplinary committee until I give further notice." His voice was stern but his eyes shimmered with uncertainty as he pleaded with her.

"That's not fair to Zero! I can't leave Zero to do my duties all by himself. What's going on Headmaster?" She cried as she shoved his hands away. He scratched his head and wrapped his green shawl tighter around his frame at her rejection.

"I understand that this is all rather sudden and confusing Yuuki. But I need you to trust me. I will try to explain everything when I return. Until then I need you to promise me."

"No!" She shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm not giving you a choice Yuuki." He replied sadly as he waved Artemis in his hands.

"I'll be holding on to this for a while. I'm not angry with you Yuuki. You have done nothing wrong. There will be grave consequences if you disobey me sweetie. All I want to do is keep you safe." He responded as he fondled her cheek lovingly and smoothed out her short chestnut-colored hair. She didn't respond as she tried to overcome the shock.

What in Kami's name was going on? Everyone was acting really strange, and she was determined to find out why.

* * *

Kaname slumped slowly to the ground in his bedroom. The moon was high and full and from the moment he laid his sights on it, he had been having the hardest time battling his inner demons. They were way stronger than he originally thought they would be and he cursed himself for underestimating their strength. His body was way too weak mentally to keep up with their torture. He could only hope Yuuki was doing fine. With his heightened senses, he could tell she was not near his room and he silently thanked Kaien for keeping his word. He wasn't all too confident that if he caught a whiff of her intoxicating strawberry perfume that he would be able to resist her. He doubted that the moon's powers would affect her like it was affecting him, yet another reason why he was glad he hadn't reawakened her.

"Yuuki…" He moaned as he weaved his hand through his disheveled hair. His skin was literally searing with pain and though he ordered for the temperature in his room to be extremely cold, he was still burning up. He tore his dress shirt off while under the influence of his haze. He wondered briefly how long he would have to withstand this. This was his first time experiencing a lover's moon since he was reborn, and he hated to admit that he was ill prepared. There was a knock on the door and he moaned out of frustration.

"Kaname-sempai? Are you well? Can I assist you?" Ruka inquired gently with her ear pressed against his bedroom door. She knew he was in there; she could smell him and he smelled ten times more alluring then she remembered. She licked her lips in anticipation. It was quite a fine night to offer her blood to him, and that was exactly what she had in mind.

"Go away Ruka!" He rasped as he aligned his back to the door. Her sickeningly sweet scent was making his head hurt more than it had already.

"I apologize for disturbing you, Kaname-sempai" She whispered sadly as she turned to leave. She brushed into something warm and turned to rebuke the person who bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going, you idiot!"

"Sorry Ruka-chan. Ichijo told me to keep an eye out for is I sensed Yuuki. I don't know why she's on the premise but I can't seem to find Ichijo anywhere. Will you help me?" He asked frantically as he grabbed her hand and took off running.

"Since when did you become Ichijo's errand boy? And who cares about where that brat goes anyway?" She spat as she easily kept up with his long strides.

"This is what Kaname-sempai wants, mind you!" He rolled his eyes at her attitude. She always had to make things difficult. He had a love-hate relationship with simple minded females, but she was by far the worst of them all.

"Just shut up and run" He replied as he let go of her hand and picked up his pace, the wind blowing his hair into his crystal blue eyes.

* * *

She didn't know how she got there—in front of Kaname's door. She would be lying if she said she had stopped thinking about him since her conversation with the chairman, but she defiantly didn't remember taking the time to walk all the way to the moon dorm. She heard something rustle behind the door and a strangled moan. She swore she heard him whimper her name and something else she couldn't quite make out and she felt her heart drop.

"Kaname-sama! Are you ok?" She screamed as she rattled the doorknob. The doors were locked but something else was keeping her from entering his personal chambers.

"Kaname-sama, hang in in there. I'm coming in" She called out as she put all her strength into her thighs to push the doors open after she knocked the handle off. She was unaware that he was on the other side of the door using his own strength to keep the door shut. Too close…she was already too damn close. He tried to call out to her and tell her to stop fighting him but nothing came out of his mouth. The sweat off his forehead dripped into his glowing red eyes as he licked the salty brine off his lips.

"God, Yuuki, your strong." He grumbled as he felt her making headway. How cruel she was, taunting his patience and self-control. Teasing him. Seducing him with nothing but her lovely voice and her kind spirit. He wanted to devour her, and if she stepped even one foot into his room he was sure he would. He felt himself harden at the thought of her panting erratically and withering beneath him. He imagined her digging her soft fingers into his flesh, her nails biting into his skin. He imagined her calling out his name with each thrust. He could see it so clearly, his hands roaming her perfect body caressing her naked breasts, his lips tasting her virgin nectar, his fangs lapping at the life abundant in her blood. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell weakly to his knees. It was all too much.

He had lost that fight—Yuuki pushed through the door and was by his side in a flash.

"Kaname-sempai! Oh my god, what's happening to you?" She cried as she fell to her knees and scooped his head into her lap. She ran her fingers down his face soothingly as she eyed the tattered shirt on the floor next to him. _Did he do that?_ There were light blemishes on his neck, as if he had tried to choke himself or something.

"How did you get these marks?" He didn't answer her question and she found herself pinned down underneath him.

"Yuuki…when you look at me like that…I can't…. there's no way to fight that." He mumbled incoherently into her chest as he trailed kisses along her exposed collarbones.

"Kaname-sempai!" She moaned as he suckled her skin tenderly, licking and niggling at the pressure points in her neck.

He wanted her. God how he wanted her. His eyes flashed red as he refused to tear his gaze away from her. His mind told him to trail his fingers over her soft flesh. And so he did. His mind told him to kiss her tenderly, to savor her innocence and the soft feel of her virgin lips. And he did. That desperate need for dominance overcame him. He was no longer himself. He moaned lowly in her mouth as he kissed her passionately, pulling her into his lap and forcing her to straddle his hips. Yuuki finally understood what was happening and shyly kissed him back. He trembled in her arms as she shifted herself to get more comfortable. He was a panting mess and his whole body was extremely warm. He looked as if he had been drugged. She didn't let his actions scare her. This was not the Kaname she was accustomed to, but she would help him find himself again…one kiss at a time.

"It's ok Kaname-sempai. Don't fight it any more" She whispered as she tucked a few strands behind his ear. She was not innocent to the ways of a man in love, and of course she had heard of sex…but that was as far as her knowledge went. She smiled reassuringly at him and he whined. Her inexperience would not sway her—but it was swaying him.

Kaname let out a strange, strangled cry at her words—something between a laugh and a groan of frustration. Yuuki watched as that flawless self-discipline he prized crumbled away as he bucked his erection into her soft thighs. Yuuki withdrew just slightly enough to marvel at the beautiful man entangled with her; eyes wild, desperate for release, with his teeth clenched, showcasing his sharp fangs.

"I…want you" Kaname chocked out helplessly, as his breathes reduced to mewling whimpers, withering uncontrollably with pleasure she struggled to get him out the rest of his clothes. She could tell he was on the verge of an unwanted release and something told her it was imperative that she intervened. As soon as she pulled the leather strap of his belt from its loop she found herself being dumped gently on his bed. Even in his distress he was nothing short a gentleman and she thanked him for it. After all, it was still her first time doing these types of things. He made quick work of their remaining clothing, tossing it absently across the room. _Guess I won't be needing those._

His mouth was everywhere and then nowhere all at once as he worked her body up. She reached her hand down to wrap her fingers around his hot and heavy member. She knew it affected him when he groaned into her ear, his hot breathes sending tremors down her spine. She gave him a couple experimental strokes, pleased with the strangled moan that came from his throat as he tilted his head back slightly. She kept stroking his shaft slowly, occasionally swiping her thump over the tip as she mentally braced herself for their sinful acts. She could only hope that she wasn't making a fool of herself.

His shaky moans where reassuring her that he was enjoying himself and she gathered up the courage to kiss his glistening tip. She was surprised at the moan that tumbled out her lips when he twitched and gasped at her touch.

"Yuuki…"

He flipped them so that she laid on her back and impatiently spread her trembling thighs.

"So beautiful" He mumbled as he darted his tongue out to lap up her honey, paying special attention to her pearl.

"KANAME!" She cried out. She had never felt anything like the pleasure that coiled in her belly before, and it kind of scared her. She tried to escape his relentless tongue but he held her hips firmly in place.

"Don't fight me Yuuki. Let go" He moaned as he inserted a finger and gently scissored her. Her head flew back then his fingers curled to brush her tight folds. He had hit something down there and she was seeing stars. His name tumbled out her mouth like how water tumbled down a waterfall.

"My Yuuki…" He growled, his voice a nearly unrecognizable deep, low and husky. He inserted another finger and she whimpered as she rocked her hips forward in time with the tempo he set. They felt so good inside her. She couldn't believe it was as amazing as everyone had talked it up to be. He was stretching her…filling her—but she wanted more. She could feel herself pulsing around his digits, her sweet nectar leaking out and trailing down his hand. When she seemed wet enough he withdrew his fingers and sucked greedily at her honey as he eyed her hungrily.

" **Mine**." He practically growled and threaded his fingers into her hair to expose her neck to him. He kissed her hotly along her neck, as he rubbed his erection against her wet folds. She was ready but he was still worried he would hurt her. He knew her pain was inevitable, but he would do his best to be gentle.

"P-please…" She whimpered when he kept missing her sex. She had never wanted to be so selfish as she had then.

"Kaname please!" She moaned again as she thrust her hips up as if to capture him.

"This will hurt Yuuki, but try to relax" He ground through clenched teeth as he slowly filled her. When he was sure she was about to experience the most pain, he sung his fangs deep into her neck.

She cried out in ecstasy and he filled the rest of her. The act of him sucking her blood was incredibly erotic. She could practically feel his love and devotion; everything he kept well contained inside of his heart just sprung forward and clung to her like wet cement. His thrusts were strong and steady as he thrust through their haze. He moaned her name religiously as she held on to him as if he were her second skin.

"Oh **God** , Yuuki" He stilled for a few moments, the both of them panting loudly, before his hands fisted into the sheets and he continued his torture. She cried out his name and moved her hands to entwine in his damp hair. He was filling her in the most wonderful ways and she couldn't control herself as her hips rolled to meet his every thrust, effectively taking him deeper and deeper. Raw instinct took over as the room filled with moans, pants, and desperate whines. Her vision was blurred as tears pooled in her eyes. He was building her up closer and closer. She could barely make out his beautiful features above her. Warm electric currents pulsed though her body, sizzling every nerve in its wake. She could feel him throbbing against her walls and she felt that fierce knot forming in her abdomen tighten.

"Kaname" She cried out again. It was all becoming too much to bear. If she didn't get her release soon, she was sure she would go crazy.

"Yuuki…Yuuki…Yuuki"

When one of his hands gripped hers tightly, entwining them together again, she knew he was getting close too. He bit harshly into her neck once her walls clamped down on him, his groans vibrating off his fangs as his thrusts became more frantic and sporadic.

" **AHH…YUUKI!"**

" **KANAME!"**

With one last thrust that hit her sensitive spot precisely, they both went tumbling over the edge. Her body exploded with pleasure as the sensations traveled through her core in waves. Kaname felt his mind completely shut down. He was only able to register her sweet shrills of bliss as his hot seed filled her. She could feel him breathing into her scalp as he kissed her on the top of her head. She could feel the bite of his nails as they dug into her side. She watched him quietly as he swallowed thickly, slowly removing himself from her to kiss her on her belly. She was lost in his crimson gaze that sparkled with love and utter satisfaction.

"Yuuki, you nearly killed me" He pressed kisses along her jaw, keeping her firm against his dewy frame. She could tell that her Kaname, the caring and reserved vampire that she loved, had returned to her.

"Your first time shouldn't have been that way. I wanted to keep your safe. I told Cross to warn you about coming here…" His voice was full of sadness as he pressed his forehead against hers. She shook her head as she placed a finger over his lips.

"I love you. And I wanted to do this with you. Thank you for being so amazing to me. You're too good for me."

He looked her over and exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Nothing had really changed between the two of them, much to his relief, but he felt more like himself than he had ever felt—right there in her loving arms. They were strange in love, him and her, too wild to last yet to pure to die. And that was the beauty of her magic: She was so beautifully out of place in his arms and yet he could not imagine her anywhere else but by his side. He wondered if that was how she intended for him to feel—helplessly in love. It was rather spectacular…the way she put his demons to sleep. The way she dove into his eyes and starved away all his fears. The way she nurtured all his dreams as if they were as natural and organic as the marrow in her bones.

"I love you too Yuuki" He said as he gathered her weak body into his strong arms. He knew he would never let her go after what they had done together—could never. Full moon or not, she would always be his. Of that he was certain.

She buried her face into his chest and listened to the calm of his heartbeat. And she fell in love with its steady rhythm, with his loneliness, with his pain. With him was where she belonged.

"Now I know why they warned me about coming here" She mumbled as sleep started to take her.

"And why is that?" He hummed.

"Because they knew you would steal my heart…and I wouldn't want you, in a million trillion years, to ever give it back."

 **/**


End file.
